


The Wedding Night

by Rae_chan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: First Time, Ive never written smut before, M/M, Smut, Wedding Night, and then they fucked, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_chan/pseuds/Rae_chan
Summary: Now that they are married, it's time for Leo and Takumi to heat things up!NSFW chapter for my other workLight for Your Darkness





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything NSFW ever. I hope it's not garish or tasteless or boring, comments would be appreciated, as would kudos.

“Shall we get that armour off you?” Leo asked and without waiting for the answer commenced undoing fastenings.

“Yes please, I’m tired of being so weighted down,” Takumi grumbled, “Then after you help me with the armour, I’ll help you remove that kimono,” 

“I hardly need help with that,” Leo smirked, “But if you wish to undress me, there is nothing stopping you,”

 

“Nothing at all,” Takumi grinned, “Perhaps I will take my time with it,”

“Such restraint,” Leo smirked, clearly amused, “But will it last, neither of us has any reason to hold back now,”

“Is that an invitation?” Takumi tipped up Leo’s chin as he bent down to take off the armoured boots Takumi wore, “You can say no,”

“I won’t, as long as you are comfortable,” Leo took his time with the armour, more than was strictly necessary, “I want this to be enjoyable for us both,”

Takumi knelt down, touching Leo’s face until their eyes met, “I want to,”

“Okay,” Leo smiled, sliding off the entire set of plating that encased Takumi’s leg, letting his fingers brush along the cloth of his pants, “We can stop at any point,” He told him.

“We can,” Takumi nodded, allowing Leo to rid him of the last of the armoured pieces. While Leo arranged them on the armour stand, Takumi climbed up onto the bed and waited for a few moments before rising again and crossing to the other side of the room and catching Leo from the back. 

“You’re taking too long,” Takumi mumbled through the fabric of the kimono, “Are you sure you want to?” 

“Yes Takumi,” Leo said surely, then hesitated, “I am a bit nervous,”

“Me too,” Takumi agreed, then slowly untied the obi around Leo’s waist, taking care to place it into the waiting garment bag that Oboro probably had left for it. After everything had been undone, Takumi carefully slipped the kimono off, one layer at a time until Leo was left in the lightest of them. He drew Leo along by the hand to the bed, where they sat at the edge for a moment, hands clasped together. 

“Shall we kiss,” Leo suggested, “Or shall we lay back first,”

“I like the kissing idea,” Takumi told him before leaning in to initiate it.

The first kisses were slow and gentle, warming up to each other’s touch. Leo’s hand found Takumi’s hair tie right away, freeing it before it snaked its way up to grip at the strands close to the other’s scalp, drawing a sigh from Takumi. Takumi’s free hand had gone to Leo’s hip, pulling him closer so that their bodies were flush. Once they had a solid hold of one another, they pressed in more insistently, hands pulling, lips pressing harder together until Takumi finally relented and opened his mouth for Leo to explore. With the invitation, Leo began to relax into Takumi’s solid hold on him, allowing his new husband to pull him onto his lap, Leo’s knees resting on the bed just behind Takumi’s hips. Their rhythm was practiced at this point, tongues rolling over one another, hands running through hair and along familiar paths of limbs and patches of unclothed skin. Takumi enjoyed Leo’s exposed legs, running his hands along the muscles that had been toned and developed from riding his horse. Leo grew tired of being denied the same pleasure and without breaking the kiss began popping open the buttons of Takumi’s shirt, the exposed torso a map of every battle Takumi had fought, Leo tracing the paths of scars, skin and muscles that made up the solid body beneath him. Leo pushed Takumi back by the shoulders, breaking the kiss for a brief moment to take in the sight of Takumi, slightly flushed, hair splayed out beneath him, shirt hanging open and slipped just slightly off one of his shoulders. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Leo whispered, “I want all of you,”

Takumi’s eyes shifted, softening, but Leo could see the happiness behind them, “Then allow me to offer it all, take what you will,” Takumi spoke quietly, “Leo,” At the sound of his name spoken in such a way, like a reverent prayer, he let his hands begin to move across his stomach, and bent over to kiss just above the other’s heart before returning to his mouth, pressing close trying to express the depth of his feelings for the man beneath him with his touch and the pressure of his kisses. The response he received was encouraging, Takumi sliding his hands under the collar of the light kimono, sliding their way over Leo’s shoulders just as they had with his legs, pushing the clothing off Leo’s shoulders and restraining his arms to his side. Leo paused in his touching to pull his arms through, the top half of the kimono slipping down to where it was tied around his waist. Takumi took the chance to push himself up and discard the shirt he was wearing, casting it off to some corner of the room. As always, Takumi payed tribute to the three sun like scars that decorated Leo’s chest, products of his own divine weapon, tracing each before placing a kiss in the slight hollow in the center of them. Leo would close his eyes, waiting for him to finish, waiting for him to pull him back down and kiss him. He waited for a while, relishing each touch and the heat he felt as a result, but when the other’s hands rested on his hips, he peeked one of his eyes open. Takumi had a smirk on his face, as if he was plotting something.

“Oh no,” Leo grumbled before being flipped onto his back, Takumi quickly shifting himself so that he was straddling Leo.

“You looked like you were going to doze off there,” Takumi giggled, “so I thought Ids let you lie down instead,”

“Haha, you just wanted to be on top,” Leo snorted, “so you can actually reach me,”

“Are you insinuating that I need to reach you to make you feel good,” Takumi shifted his hips just slightly, but the motion produced the exact reaction he had been looking for. Leo gasped back a moan, turning it into a slight squeak.

“Should I do it again?” Takumi did it anyway, Leo unable to hide his moan this time, “I don’t even need to touch you with my hands,”

“Please touch me,” Leo said softly. Takumi grinned before obliging. His touch was much firmer now in comparison to the gentle almost ghosting way he had been touching Leo’s body before. He ran his hands up and down Leo’s sides, rubbing little circles at the hollows of his collar bones and at his hips. He bent down, trailing kisses from Leo’s belly button and lazily sashayed up the path of his exposed torso until he reached Leo’s throat where he payed special mind to the fluttering pulse. Leo keened as Takumi sucked at the skin enough to leave a mark. He did the same at his shoulder, and then back across his chest to the other shoulder, leaving little red splotches as he went. Leo squirmed under his weight, giggling as Takumi peppered the other side of his throat with little kisses, nuzzling his nose just behind his earlobe.

“Takumi,” Leo whispered his name, then as his husband paused, Leo took the chance to draw his hands up around Takumi, dragging his fingertips down from his shoulders down to his butt, where he pushed under the waistband of his pants and groped the firm rounded flesh underneath. It was Takumi’s turn to make a surprised sound when Leo’s action and his position over him created the most pleasurable pressure. Takumi buried his face into Leo’s shoulder as he pulled once again grinding their bodies together, muffling his barely restrained moan. 

Leo was groaning along with each pull, deep in his throat. Both of them were heating up considerably, both completely aroused and noisily expressing their pleasure at the current friction. Takumi seemed to have the presence of thought enough to pull back just enough to bring his face to hang just above Leo’s. Just before he could speak Leo pulled them together once more drawing another moan from Takumi’s throat, his eyes squeezing shut. 

He sucked in a breath through his teeth to collect himself again before putting a hand to the belt keeping Leo’s clothing together, “Can I?” Leo nodded without hesitation and Takumi pushed himself up all the way to quickly undo the knot, pulling the fabric from underneath them both taking Leo’s undergarments with it in one motion, sending them sailing off into the dim light of the room. Takumi’s touches became soft and ghosting again, tracing around Leo’s hips, then finally ran a hand along Leo’s length. The tentative touch was matched with a gasp and an involuntary bucking of hips when Takumi encompassed the tip with the palm of his hand.

“Come back,” Leo managed to form the words, and as soon as Takumi was within reach he roughly pulled him back to kiss him. Their bodies were flush, Takumi’s legs no longer under him in a kneel, but splayed back along Leo’s legs which were pulling up. Leo ran his hands into Takumi’s hair. Then dragging down his back with nails and grunts of passion punctuating each motion, he made his way back to Takumi’s back-side, siding his hands beneath his pants, but not stopping there, but dragging them off, undergarments and all. 

“Oh gods,” Leo spat out, before Takumi reclaimed his mouth in a deep kiss. The feeling of skin on skin contact only added to the fire burning beneath their skin and in their minds. Leo found one of Takumi’s hands and laced their fingers together, holding it to the side allowing Takumi to use it to keep him upright. His other hand travelled down and grasped Takumi’s own length, Takumi’s moan seeping into the kiss as Leo pumped it. Takumi’s whole body shuddered with the motion, Leo’s name found it’s way into the kiss along the drawn out moans. 

“Takumi,” Leo mumbled, “I want to do something,”  He stopped his hand and removed it, giving Takumi room to breath and think.

“What is it Leo?” Takumi came down enough ask.   
“I want you to be inside of me,” Leo said before he could stop himself. 

“Will it hurt you?” Takumi’s voice was no longer clouded with lust, instead painted with concern.

“As long as you don’t rush,” Leo nodded, “And first I’d like you to get the little clear bottle that should be in the bed side drawers,” Takumi crawled over to the side to retrieve the bottle, grabbing it and coming back to hover over Leo. 

“Give it to me, I need to prepare myself,” Leo opened the bottle, but before he could upend it, Takumi cleared his throat to get his attention.

“C-can I?” Leo couldn’t mistake the flush that rose on Takumi’s cheeks, spreading across them to his ears and even down his shoulders. 

“Do you know how?” Leo asked as Takumi rearranged Leo’s legs so his knees were up and spread apart, revealing his asshole. 

“Tell me how,” Takumi said without really indicating one way or the other about his knowledge. Leo sighed.

“Okay, take the lubricant and use a little to coat your fingers, three should do,” Leo nodded to the bottle, watching patiently as Takumi dipped one finger into it and swirled it around before setting the bottle to the side and using his other hand to spread the slippery fluid accordingly.

“Now put one finger inside, slowly please,” Leo instructed, hissing a bit at the sudden coldness pressing inside of him, “Don’t move it just yet, but carefully add a second finger,” Takumi did so so slowly that Leo wished he had just told him to shove it in. Once both Fingers were in up to the knuckle, Leo breathing deeply to keep his composure, Takumi looked up expectantly.

“Move them now, start just flexing them, then spread them apart,” Leo stopped speaking as he felt Takumi begin to move, his head falling back as even the smallest movements sent veins of heat flying up his spine. Takumi turned his hand around and began moving again, hitting a sensitive spot. Leo bucked and groaned aloud.

“Third finger,” was the only two words he could muster, but Takumi complied adding the finger then moving around more, hitting the same spot a few more times, Leo losing himself in the sensations for just a bit longer.

“O-okay, stop,” Leo sputtered, “I-I’m ready, use the lube on your penis, and go slowly,”

Leo felt the fingers slip out, already missing the pressure, but it would be replaced soon enough. He watched through lidded eyes as his beautiful husband took himself his his hand, spreading the lube along the shaft with a few strokes. Takumi wiped his hands on the sheets before coming up behind Leo, looking down at his target. He reached his hands under Leo’s hips, drawing them up, then using one hand he aligned the head of his penis with Leo’s asshole and pushed it inside. His moan and Leo’s sounded in unison as both shared the sensations of the brand new closeness.

“Should I move now?” Takumi mumbled after a couple moments. Leo didn’t respond right away, so Takumi repeated and then noticed the quick nod of Leo’s head. He made sure he had a good grip on Leo’s hips before he pressed in, slowly filling Leo until their bodies made contact. Takumi leaned down onto Leo pulling one of his hands so that it reached up Leo’s back, his hand resting between Leo’s shoulder blades. His head rested just below Leo’s ribcage. 

“The God’s be good,” Takumi sighed, “Leo you feel fantastic,”

“The feeling of you inside of me is like nothing I have ever experienced,” Leo purred, “Dragon’s be damned it is more than just good,” Leo took his hands, carding them through Takumi’s hair, pulling it to one side, shivering as the ends slipped over his skin, losing himself in the love he felt in this very moment.

“I love you,”

“I love you Takumi,” Leo repeated slowly, “Move for me my love,” 

Takumi muttered the three words again before his hips moved, pulling his length out until only the head was still inside before slowly easing back in. He kept the easy pace for three or four strokes, then picked up the pace just a touch. He eased Leo’s hips back onto the bed, his posture adjusting so his knees were spread wider and his hips were almost coming down into Leo.

“Faster,” Leo hissed as the adjustment put the pressure of Takumi’s thrusts into better places.

“Faster?” Takumi gasped, really asking if he could let loose.

“Yes, Faster,” Leo was prepared for the increased pace, but not so much for the roughness with which Takumi gripped his hip and his waist. Leo’s one hand clung to Takumi’s hair while the other wrapped around his back, keeping them together. Takumi was relentless, his pace unwavering and each time their bodies collided sent a shock of pleasure rolling through them both, until the only words either was capable of uttering was each other’s name.

Leo took the hand out of Takumi’s hair, allowing him more freedom of movement as Leo wrapped his hand around his own cock and quickly matched Takumi’s pace. 

It wasn’t much longer before the building heat exploded as Leo came across his and Takumi’s chest. Takumi took two more solid thrusts before he spilled his seed as deep within Leo as he could manage. Takumi’s arms came up to clasp around Leo’s body, holding him tightly as they rode the last edge of their shared orgams and their panting breaths began to slow.

“I love you,” Takumi sighed, pulling himself from Leo.

“I love you,” Leo repeated as Takumi took up the spot beside him.

“We should clean up a bit,” Takumi grumbled.

“Or use one of the sheets and toss it off the bed,” Leo took the top sheet and wiped himself off before using it to clean off Takumi before balling it up and tossing it off to the side. He curled up against Takumi, spooning his lover and placing a kiss behind his ear.

“That was wonderful,” Leo whispered, gathering Takumi in his arms.

“That was my first time,” Takumi said sheepishly, but added, “It was really good,”

“Believe it or not, that was my first time having actual sex,” Leo hummed, “there is only so much you can do by yourself,”

“I suppose so,” Takumi chuckled, “I didn’t think you would want it like that,”

“Oh?” Leo blinked, “I, uh, I’ve thought about it, but it wasn’t till tonight that I really wanted it. Just seeing you over top of me acting so dominant really helped,”

“Was I?” Takumi sounded baffled.

“Flipping me over, stripping me down first,” Leo reminded him, “It was refreshing,”

“I really did enjoy the feeling of being in you, being so close to you,” Takumi said after a pause, his voice soft, then he yawned, “Stay close to me?”

“I will, for the love of my life, I will do whatever you ask,” Leo told him just loud enough to hear, giving him a squeeze to seal the promise. With that the two fell into an easy sleep, curled together tightly with the promise that they would never be parted.


End file.
